The Dew of Time
by lovelytunes
Summary: After borrowing a book on time travel from Monsieur, Belle was fully absorbed in reading it until it surprisingly took her speeding across the centuries and caused her to wake up in a present-day world...and married to the Beast Prince of her dreams...How would she come to grasp with such drastic transformation and mysterious happening?
1. Chapter 1

18th century France

Belle has just returned from her routine outdoor reading during most part of the day after visiting her favourite(and the only one) bookshop library in the little provincial town where she lived with her father, Maurice. Well, to say it was routine may be understating the fact that this particular day was more unique. She came home hours later than usual after spending much time sitting by the fountain in the middle of the town fully immersed and mesmerised by a book that was totally one of a kind. It was no romance novel but a captivating story about 'time travel'...

"So, Belle...Did what you mention a so-called 'nasty' Gaston bother your reading this time?" Maurice was half paying attention to his latest project of an axe-chopping invention while not forgetting to caringly ask his precious daughter.

Belle was still gripping firmly onto her book, not wanting the least to take her eyes off it as she quietly shook her head from behind those opened pages.

"Hmmm...now where has that naughty old screw gone to?!" Maurice was distracted once again as usual, though he was convinced that a silent answer from his good bookworm child was a positive affirmation of his everyday never-missed question.

Unable to wander off course from her newfound treasure of theories and puzzling statements, Belle simply walked right on past Maurice and into her own room. Despite the darkness of the late evening inside and Belle not concerned at all to light the oil lamp, she leapt right onto her bed as if the invisible yet awesome light of words from the literature world was more than enough to offer her focussed eyes a powerful source of energy.

She remained affixed, bodily sitting up and lying on her comfortable bed as well as attentionally on the new book before her face. Seconds, minutes and hours, the clock ticked by, seemingly slowly at first and then rapidly...until the inescapable spell of slumber befell the young engrossed maiden...Her eyes, mind, and soul gradually succumbed to it...It was just a few pages more before the end of the book would be reached...Night finally welcomed into the common unexcited town, enchanting rainbows of visible light shone forth like sparkling stars from the book itself as the sheets of content turned and flipped themselves agitatingly and uncontrollably, until a blinding glow rose from them and hovered over the completely unaware sleeping beauty...The radiant pulsating brilliance came to rest on her, like a twist of destiny and matter...


	2. Chapter 2

Year 2015

Streams of fresh late summer sunshine filtered through translucent lacy satin curtains over vanilla white french bedroom windows to cast tender brightness on king-size pale cotton covers and the occupants resting peacefully underneath them. The rays soothed and re-energised one's fair skin and easily reset the body's circadian rhythm to greet yet again the day's graceful beginning. With a scented room fully lit up by nature's free provision of radiance, each new day was always faithfully welcoming, if not moreso than the one before...

He gently tossed and stirred as his eyes opened to the view of the swaying curtains moved by the weightless morning breeze right before their bed. A perfect blend of mild heat and weak coolness penetrated through the air, exciting his touch senses and reviving his awakened consciousness. He effortlessly turned on his side to focus an anticipating gaze on the slender figure within the least amount of an inch to his right...

She was still fast asleep, as he observed her calm undisturbed features and form, so restful and tranquil to behold like a newborn angel whom God lovingly and promisingly presented to his care straight down from heaven. He could watch for all eternity just to gaze silently at her pair of closed alluring eyes and hear her breathing so peacefully. At this second, in the midst of timelessness in his heart, he struggled much to resist himself from leaning over and caressing her velvet soft temples and rose-pink cheeks...They were so defenceless against his desire for more than a soulful closeness with her...He wondered how he would describe such a feeling to her, should she be aware of him at this moment...Perhaps, her deepest dreams would help this fervent young man tell her...with the help of heaven of course...His futile self-control seemed to be getting increasingly useless with each passing time...He broke through it all at last and planted a strong kiss on her endearing forehead...

Belle shifted carefreely a little...She had never lain on something so comfortably soft and firm before. Although she fought against all temptations to squint her eyes open, she could not hold the curiosity of sensing an undeniably warm but cautious intruder into her time-transcending slumber...It was moving by her side and somewhat sensitive to her state of heavy ignorance...What on earth was it after all?


	3. Chapter 3

With one powerful shove of fierce self-defence, Belle repelled against his advances and leapt out of bed in utter frightful shock. The young man was nearly thrown off the edge of their bed in a daze of confusion at Belle's hysterical reaction.

She gasped hard and squinted her weary eyes to scan blankly from one end of the room to another that appeared completely foreign like an alien planet to her. Worse still, when she looked at her own physical appearance and attire, she was frightened a thousand times over.

"Oh my...oh my...What on earth is happening...? Me...and this place..." With her voice quivering, fear arose and overwhelmed her as her eyes darted and glanced from one angle to another, causing chills and trembles in her body all over.

The man with whom she has unknowingly shared the bed was quite taken aback by her unusual display of distress and emotional instability as he picked himself up and worriedly walked over to her side.

"Wh-what's going on? What's with me and all these? Why can't I think?!" Belle was still horrified by every single detail of the environment, herself and anything her eyes could set on. Her rate of breathing increased rapidly by the minute, yet the sight of the only other living soul in the room seemed to escape her intense consciousness. He drew near slowly but surely, wondering without any logical answer about the sudden terror that befell her so unexpectedly out of the blue...

"Belle...It's me...I'm here...Everything's okay...Belle?" He approached her cautiously so as not to increase the level of internal turmoil she was currently experiencing.

She was still overly troubled, "I don't know...what's this kind of clothes that I am wearing? Where's here? What's now? I never know of all these things..." Her unbelieving eyes began to rain streams of tears beyond control.

"Belle, this is home...Our home...You have me now, don't be afraid," he lunged forward and hugged her ever more so tightly and strongly, as he always tended to.

Belle found no strength and thoughts to resist him, being already in a heavily traumatised state. Instead, she gripped hard on his arms and shoulder, grateful for a rescue at a moment of loss and faintheartedness. His kisses on her teary eyes warmed her cold-sweat body, supplying a steady calming effect to soothe and fulfill her need. Her petite frame fitting so snugly into his passionate embrace, he felt he should hold onto her like this forever and never ever needing to let go...


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a closet? You slide the doors to open it?" Belle's pair of swollen eyes widened and she gasped warily while he showed her all the clothes she has inside.

Despite all the escalating worries and doubt he was holding within, Adam maintained a strong demeanour and strived his best to attend to her every single fear, with the exception that his vulnerable gaze towards her was a definite open betrayal.

He softly affirmed, taking great care not to induce any further insecurity in her. It has been a tough ordeal for her a while back and he has not a single clue of what brought about so much fright for his precious love after a seemingly calm and blissful night together. Now that he has soothed and assured her, the torture of grueling emotions subsided a tad bit, though it was totally not easy for him, but in the least she could face things without breaking down again.

He tried to reach out to her shaky shoulder, but her hypervigilance made her cringed and winced at his approach. Adam was certainly burdened with loads more confusion and mixed apprehension this time.

She could not recognise any item of belonging, only glancing down with uncertainty at her loose nightclothes and bizarre sweatpants. Those wild colours and fancy hems in the closet just made her so dizzy that the whole place felt like spinning and churning underneath her weak feet.

She clutched her head forcefully and cried, "No...no...Not these at all...I'm losing my world, what on earth is happening! I got to leave and find my belongings! I can't stand this! Where's my true Belle?!"

She groped onto the sliding doors for unsteady support, then dashed out of the room through what she could still perceive to be a familiar wooden door with a spherical knob for her hand to turn. In dire search for an escape, Adam nearly could not keep up with her pace as Belle struggled blindly and furiously to reach the doorway.

"Belle, wait! Do hold on to something!" He cried out to her deafened ears and stubborn heart.

It was still a completely 21st century foreign home to her and worsened by her reckless run, Belle missed sharp sight of the stairs just inches from the door of their room, thereby slipping off the steps. Having trailed fast right behind, Adam was precise in catching her, shielding the defiant lady from the hit, yet that was all about the best he could manage. Less than a second later, he too fell and tumbled down the stairs along with his girl while hugging and cushioning her tight against every possible blow and hurt...Descending like a rolling avalanche for some harsh seconds, it was as though Belle was finally able to pull herself together and reawaken from her time-travelling dream, all thanks to Adam's selfless rescue for his damsel in distress. When it was all over and they both landed like a rolled sushi on the ground floor, Belle could not explain reasonably why she felt so safe and sheltered within his body and glued against his rapidly thumping chest...


End file.
